


Mentor: Natasha Little Spider

by orphan_account



Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mentor Natasha Romanov, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slow Burn, Spider-Man: Homecoming (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha meets Peter Parker aka Spider-Man and mentors him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748410
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Mentor: Natasha Little Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggysous4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysous4life/gifts).



> Hey there, here is part 1 of the one-shot series
> 
> Next part feature what happened in the 2 years in between Homecoming and Infinity war and the arrival of one of Spider-Man's enemies but not sure who because I want to keep it close to canon of the MCU.
> 
> The only canon divergence is just Peter's and Natasha's mentor, friendship and eventual romance which will happen later on when Peter's 18.

Before the fight.

Tony stepped off the private jet as Natasha stood there waiting for him, she then spotted a young boy around 14 or 15 stepping off the plane behind him, making their way over to her Peter looked at Natasha “Natasha Romanoff meet Peter Parker” Tony introduced the young boy that had followed him off the plane, Natasha regarded him suspiciously, what could a 15 year old do?

Seeing Natasha looking suspiciously at Peter; Tony smiled “He’s my new personal intern” he explained

Peter looked at her and his eyes widened, looking at her in starstruck awe before he began to ramble “Oh wow, Black Widow or should I call you Miss Romanoff, such a big fan of yours…” Peter continued to ramble on as Natasha stood there, a briefest of smiles lifted on her face as she watched him ramble on about how amazing she was and that he was her most favorite avenger.

“Hey what about me?” Tony asked as he looked at Peter “Traitor” he muttered with a chuckle before pouting and making his way towards Happy as Peter and Natasha followed behind him as Peter continued to ramble nervously, Natasha let a small smile lift in the corner of her lips ‘I’m going to fight Tony for this kid” she thought to herself though she was unsure why Peter was here.

And where was this plan Tony said he had, the battle at the airport was where she met Spider-Man and she couldn’t help but notice the similarities between Peter and Spider-Man’s voice and she would treasure the memory of the look on Steve’s face when Spider-Man stole his shield when he surprised them and made his entrance, Natasha knew she had to take a closer look at Spider-Man.

After the fight:

Natasha was now wanted as was the rogues, it had been a week since the events of Civil War and Natasha was wanted by the U.S. for aiding and abetting Steve Roger’s and the Rogues who were right now hiding out in Wakanda under the protection of King T’Challa but Natasha had been doing some research on the Spider-Man who swings through the city and protects innocent people and beats up bad guys whilst making quips.

Peter Parker also made her curious, he would go to school and disappear for some time, head to Stark Industries and then return home for the night, then Natasha would observe Spider-Man and research him to try and find out more about him, the weeks went on as Natasha observed Spider-Man, Natasha soon spotted a flaw, a routine he repeated constantly.

He always appeared around the same area whenever he starts his patrol, around the same alleyway that Peter disappears into every day, it was then when she realized that Peter was Spider-Man and she was not happy.

That Day:

Storming into Stark Tower Natasha took the elevator up to Tony’s penthouse, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her hoody Natasha leaned against the wall of the elevator before it came to a stop on the penthouse floor, stepping out of the elevator Natasha stormed towards Tony’s private lab where Tony was working on designs labeled 17:A or otherwise known as Iron Spider.

Roughly pushing the door open Natasha stormed into the lab “WHAT THE HELL TONY?!!!” Natasha demanded, she was not happy.

Sighing heavily Tony set the web shooter he was holding down and looked to her “What have I done this time?” he asked.

“You brought a 15 year old kid to Germany, and you gave him a suit!” Natasha stated, raising her voice at him.

“Better that suit than what he was wearing” Tony replied as he got to his feet “Friday” he called “Show her” he instructed as he walked towards his glass of whisky as a 3D holographic image of Peter’s original suit, it was a homemade suit consisting of red and blue clothing with a black spider emblem on the chest, with red fingerless gloves with a black web design on them and black goggles.

Natasha sighed heavily as she looked at the suit before turning to him “Okay, tell me the new suit is safe?” she asked.

Tony smirked as he leaned against his work bench “Wow, look at you… you look and sound as if you care” he teased.

Natasha just glared at him “He’s 15 years old Tony, I don’t want his blood on my hands because he wanted to play hero and something tells me you don’t want that too” she replied.

Tony’s smirk fell from his face as he nodded his head “You’re right, I don’t want that and the suit is safe” he said.

Sighing heavily Natasha looked at the suit before looking at him “Okay” she started as she placed her hands on her hips “Something tells me the kid is going to do this no matter what so here’s the deal” said as she looked at the homemade suit one last time before looking at Tony “I’m going to be sticking around, until I am sure Peter is properly trained because as good as he was in Germany, he can’t throw a punch” Natasha stated “Plus he talks too much” she finished.

“And who’s going to train him?” Tony asked as he looked at her confused.

“I am, I’m going to be staying at the tower and I’m going to train him” Natasha stated as she glared at him daring him to argue, Tony just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head to her before she headed out, heading to one of the spare rooms where she got showered and changed before waiting for Peter to arrive at Stark Tower.

3 hours later:

Peter arrived off the elevator and he headed to the lab “Hey Mr. Stark” Peter greeted as he walked into the lab “Happy said you wanted to see me?” he asked as he set his back down on the nearby chair.

Turning to Peter with a smile Tony made his way over to Peter, gently resting his hand on Peter’s shoulder Tony motioned for Peter to follow him, Peter turned and followed Tony out of the lap, Tony didn’t speak as he led Peter towards the door ahead of them until he came to a stop, turning to Peter once more “You’re in god’s hands now, good luck” he said before walking away.

Peter looked at the door and walked closer to it, grabbing the door handle Peter pushed the door open and stepped into the gym, looking around Peter’s eyes landed on Natasha Romanoff who was standing there at the on the mat waiting for him “Welcome Peter, or should I say… Spider-Man” she greeted with a glare.

Swallowing heavily Peter chuckled nervously “I’m not Spider-Man” he lied but Natasha simply looked at him “Don’t lie Peter, you made it too easily to follow you, you’re spot in that alley where you hide your bag pack” she said as she folded her arms and looked at him “Also, you can’t throw a punch to save your life” she commented, Peter hung his head, Natasha smiled as she nodded her head before walking over to him slowly and placed her hand on his shoulder “But, I will help you” she said.

Peter perked up, looking at her as if he was close to losing his shit and fanboying on the spot, biting his lip Peter bounced on the spot “Training from the Black Widow!” he squeaked as he bounced on his feet before launching onto her, pulling her into a tight hug, Natasha tensed up under his embrace but soon a small smile curled on her lips and she slowly brought her arms around and held Peter tight.

This kid brought out something in her that she never felt before and she liked it.

A week went by and Peter and Natasha grew closer, becoming more than just teacher and student but they became best friends, once Natasha had finished training Peter in combat one day Peter and her would go out for ice cream and they would talk, Natasha would open up about her time in the red room and Peter would talk about his uncle Ben and about what happened.

Peter and Natasha continued his training and become good friends with one another until Natasha decided to go and confront her past.

“Want me to come with you?” Peter asked as he sat on the edge of her bed looking at her.

Natasha smiled as she looked at him “No маленький паук” she replied, Peter loved it when she called him little spider and his face lit up, walking over to him Natasha ran a hand through his hair “You have school, and the city needs Spider-Man” she said.

Peter nodded his head as he looked at her before he hugged her tight, Natasha smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair, hugging him tight Natasha pulled back and she winked at him before grabbing her bag, looking at Peter she nodded her hair “See you again soon маленький паук” she said.

Peter waved at her “До скорой встречи Наташа” he replied speaking fluent Russian, having been taught by Natasha.

Smiling proudly Natasha turned and walked away, leaving Peter behind to face her past.

Then the Vulture happened and thanks to Natasha’s training Peter managed to stop the ferry deal without incident but the Vulture got away but he lost his suit because he had lied to Tony about what he was doing, Tony told him to not go after the vulture but Peter still did and lost the suit because he lied, Peter was disappointed in himself for failing but it wasn’t Tony that Peter was ashamed for failing.

It was Natasha that Peter was ashamed for failing, he had not heard from her since she left to confront her past, except for a few texts here and there, making his choice Peter decided to continue with his original suit, not even going to his prom and chose to go after the Vulture and stop him from hijacking the Stark Transport that was carrying everything of the Avengers to another facility.

Wearing his original homemade suit Peter confronted Adrian Toomes at his hideout but the Vulture wings brought down the hold rooftop on top of him and Toomes began his assault on the transport, when Peter regained consciousness he found himself pinned by the rubble that Toomes brought down on him, it was Natasha’s voice in his head that made him push the rubble off him and he chased after the Vulture.

And that is how Peter found himself on the side of a plane, fighting a man with wings and one of the planes engines on fire and going down, Peter held on to the wing when he saw the Plane approaching a wheel on Cony Island, shooting his webbing onto the aileron and pulled it hard “Please turn!” Peter cried out as he pulled hard and forced the plan to bank left.

The plane levelled out and crashed into the ground Peter was thrown from the wreckage as the plane slid as explosions ripped the fuselage causing debris to be scattered all over the place, yanking his mask off Peter sat up and looked around at the debris around him before looking at the remains of the plane, rising to his feet Peter limped towards the wreckage of the plane when Vulture in a damaged wingsuit flew through the smoke towards him.

Leaping into the air Peter flipped over as Vulture flew under him, missing Peter who landed on his feet, turned and shot his webbing onto Toomes, yanking the web hard Peter launched himself at Toomes and his fist collided with Adrian Toomes face, the fight was intense and Natasha’s training kicked in and Peter and Adrian Toomes battled violently, Peter’s fist slamming into Toomes ribs and jaw.

By the time Happy got there he found Adrian Toomes webbed up and a message stuck to the intact cargo.

Tony offered Peter a place in the Avengers but Peter declined, wanting to stay close to his aunt, his friends, to look out for the little guy and more importantly, he wanted to be there when Natasha came back to see him, which she did a few days later, hugging Peter tight Natasha told Peter that she was proud of him and what he had accomplished and Tony gave Peter the suit back.

It was a week later though that Natasha broke the news to Peter.

Sitting in Peter’s room at the apartment Natasha smiled sadly “маленький паук, I need to tell you something” she said as she looked at him.

“What’s up?” Peter replied as he sat down beside his mentor and friend.

“Peter… I need to go away for a while” Natasha said.

“Where’re you going?” Peter asked as he focused on her.

“Wakanda” Natasha replied “I’m a wanted woman Peter, and anyone associated with me will be in dangers” she said as she looked at him.

“You’re worried about me” Peter said knowing what she meant.

Nodding her head Natasha pulled Peter into a tight hug “I promise I will see you as much as I can Peter” she vowed as she held him tight.

“I will miss you Я буду скучать по тебе Наташа” Peter said in Russian as he held onto her, a small tear running down his cheek.

Natasha said goodbye and left not long after, now wanting to endanger Peter and his Aunt.

Aunt May found Peter sitting on his bed deep in thought, looking at the picture that was taken sometime ago during his time training with Natasha, it was a picture of him and Natasha on it, Peter understood that his mentor had to leave but it still stung but he would remember what she had taught him.

But because she was gone, does not mean he could not talk to her, he was a genius after all.

A Week later Natasha received a video call from Peter via a secure link he had made with the help of Tony and permission from King T’Challa and peter called her once a day and they would talk.

Everyone of the Rogues teased Natasha about her little spider but Natasha didn't care.

Peter was her little spider.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
